The Lone Hero: Dreams of the Magician
by TheNotoriousNovelist
Summary: Sequel of The Lone Hero, read that first. AU: After experiencing strange visions of the past timelines, Zatanna is diagnosed with schizophrenia. When the strange visions don't stop and the pills affect her powers, Zatanna's not sure what to do. Then, Klarion comes into the picture. Pairings: Chalant.
1. Prologue

**Sequel of The Lone Hero.**

* * *

**AU differences:**

**Wally's alive!**

**Dick and Zatanna got together at age 16.**

**Chalant lives!**

**Conner ages like normal.**

**Raquel and Kaldur are together.**

**Read if you have not read The Lone Hero:**

**Magic Mistress is an alternate version of Zatanna from a timeline where the Light won New-Year's.**

**Zanna is an alternate version of Zatanna where Magic Mistress failed to change the timeline.**

**Renegade is the Dick Grayson from Magic Mistress and Zanna's timelines.**

**Renegade died age 17 in the Magic Mistress timeline.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. If I did... CHALANT WOULD LIVE! **

* * *

The Lone Hero: Dreams of the Magician

Prologue:

_She ran between the buildings in fear. She could hear them coming after her. She looked behind her and ran right into one of them. The 'S' shield was visible in the dark as his eyes glowed red with heat vision. She stepped back from him as the rain began to pour. She backed right into another one and she turned around. The golden helmet gleamed as fear rose within her. She looked around and saw all of them around her with looks that said: we're about to kill you._

Zatanna tossed and turned in her bed.

_She fell to the floor and backed away against the wall. She panted in fear as tears began to fall. The thought of death entered her mind as they neared her. Her fear burned through her. A small disk came flying down and stuck in the ground between her and them... then exploded._

Zatanna sat up in bed, screaming. She whimpered and grabbed her charging cellphone. With her hands shaking, she pressed number #1 and the speed dial called the man she loved.

When her true love answered, his voice wasn't horse like he had been asleep (guy was practically nocturnle). He answered after the second beep.

**"What's up, Zee?"**

"D-Dick?" Zatanna sobbed "C-Can you come over? Right now?"

**"What's wrong? Zatanna?" **Dick asked.

Zatanna just sobbed and sniffed.

**"I'll be there as soon as I get to the zeta-tube," **he said **"Hey, Zatanna? I love you,"**

"I-I love y-you too," Zatanna hiccuped, snapping her cellphone close.

* * *

When Dick got to his girlfriend's New York apartment, she didn't answer so he used the key she had given him. Zatanna was curled up on her bed with her duvet wrapped around her. Her lamp was the only light in her bedroom.

"Oh my gosh," he said "Zee..."

Dick sat on the edge of her bed and pulled Zatanna into his arms. Zatanna pulled her arms from within her duvet and wrapped them around his neck. She sobbed into her boyfriend's shoulder as he comfortingly rubbed her back and stroked her silky raven-hair.

Zatanna leaned back and wiped her eyes, sniffing.

"Sorry," she said, looking at the floor "It's just that- I-"

"It's okay, sweetie," Dick said, turning her head to look at him "What happened?"

Zatanna covered her eyes as new tears formed.

"It was a nightmare..." she said "I was 14-years-old again and I was running through buildings... I was being chased and... I was so terrified..."

"Who was chasing you?" Dick asked.

"I... I think it was the Justice League," Zatanna sobbed "But... it was so real..."

"Dreams usually are,"

"No!" the Magician cried "I mean it was less like a dream and more like a memory!"

* * *

**Pairings: Dick and Zatanna, Wally and Artemis, Conner and M'gann, Kalder and Raquel.**

**Please review and please don't swear.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the reboot. I didn't start out before with a clear storyline and I thought the story was going too fast and needed more depth. Hopefully, this is better.**

* * *

The Lone Hero: Dreams of the Magician

Chapter 1:

_...The next morning..._

Zatanna, wearing her violet robe and her hair pinned up, slid her wardrobe open and looked for an outfit. Dick was coming to pick her up so they and their friends could hang out together. True, her nightmare had shaken her but she wasn't going to let that stop her from living her life. She pulled on black jeans, neon-pink tank-top and a black leather jacket she had "borrowed" from her boyfriend. She was just applying red lipstick when she heard Dick enter her apartment.

"Zee?!" he called.

"Coming!" Zatanna called to him before walking out of her bedroom, her white high heals clicking.

When she walked into the living area, Dick was leaning on the back of one of her sofas. Zatanna walked up to him and they hugged.

"Ready to go, sweetheart?" Dick asked her.

"Yep, let's go," agreed Zatanna but she suddenly felt sad.

Zatanna clung to Dick like she hadn't seen him in years. Dick, though confused, hugged her back. She snuggled into him and nearly cried.

"What's wrong?" Dick said, quietly.

Zatanna stepped back and looked up at him. Her eyes were watery. She wiped her eyes and coughed.

"Sorry, I just... I just felt like a... I hadn't..." Zatanna stammered "I help like I missed you even though I see you practically every day... I just longed to be in your arms,"

Dick kissed her for a second before smiling at her.

"Probably the effect of that nightmare from last night," he said "C'mon, let's go meet up with the others so I can hint at Wally's plan to propose to Artemis for the sake of torturing him,"

Zatanna smiled at him and hooked her arm with his.

"A'right then," she said, smiling at him "Let's go torture your best friend,"

As they walked out, Zatanna heard screams and the roaring of voices. She stopped and looked around her apartment but the voices died.

"You okay, Zee?" Dick asked.

"I'm good," said Zatanna, smiling at him before kissing her loved one's cheek.

They closed the door to her apartment... and on the voices.

* * *

The original 8 members of the Team were laughing together at a local café. Raquel chuckled as she leaned back with her herbal tea. Since Zatanna gave the girls some packs of herbal tea for Christmas, they all loved it for reasons the boys didn't know. Dick and Zatanna walked up to them and they greeted them with cheers.

For a second, Zatanna saw an image of them all 5 years ago, it looked like they had all just lost a fight and were trying to get up off the ground. Zatanna blinked and her vision returned to normal.

She and Dick sat down with them all and Artemis passed Zatanna a cup of herbal tea. Zatanna smiled at her and lifted her cup up to her lips.

"What's up with you 4 and herbal tea, it's really bitter," said Wally, leaning over and sniffing Artemis's Vietnamese mix.

"Blame Zatanna, she put us on it," said M'gann, sipping hers.

"Hey!" Zatanna objected.

They all laughed together and Dick put his arm over her shoulders.

"Oooh! Zee, I love your top!" Raquel said, seeing Zatanna's pink tank-top "Does it come in blue?"

"I think so," said Zatanna, smiling "I just thought the pink one looked best on me,"

"What's up with girls and clothes?" Wally asked, leaning on the table.

"I dunno," said Dick "A better question is what's up with girls and _rings_?"

Wally death glared at him which caused Dick and Zatanna to snicker.


	3. Chapter 2

The Lone Hero: Dreams of the Magician

Chapter 2:

_"Move!" "Help!" "Zatanna! Run!" "No!" Boom!_

Zatanna put her hand to her head. Voices where shouting in her mind. Being who she was, thought it was just a headache. Dick noticed her strained look and gently nudged her.

"Yeah?" Zatanna said, quietly.

"You don't look well, Zee," said Dick, gently "I can take you home if you want,"

Zatanna couldn't quite hear him through the voices in her head.

"What did you say?" she asked, looking at him.

"I said I can take you home if you want," Dick repeated.

Zatanna steadily nodded and allowed Dick to help her out of her seat. They said goodbye to their friends before walking away from the outdoor eating area of the café.

* * *

Dick led Zatanna into her apartment. She stumbled alongside him with her arm around his shoulder like she was drunk.

"You go get into your favourite comfy outfit and I'll get you something to help your headache," said Dick, gently stroking some of her raven-hair out of her face "I ain't leavin' 'til the woman I love is 100% better,"

Zatanna smiled and lifted his hand against her cheek. The voices in her head filling her mind.

"I love you," she said, turning her head to kiss his palm before walking away.

Dick smiled as she walked to her bathroom where she had a box of comfy/laying about the house clothes. Her boyfriend turned around and walked onto the kitchen area where he searched the cabinets for Zatanna's hot chocolate mix and headache tablets.

* * *

Zatanna pulled her black short-sleeved t-shirt over her head and touched the Nightwing emblem on the front. The shirt was a novelty gift from Dick on her 19th birthday. She smiled and took her flannel to wash away her make-up. The running water made new sounds in her head. It was the sound of the ocean waves and, when she looked into her mirror, she saw the horrible image of a 17-year-old Dick dead. Zatanna screamed and ran from her bathroom.

Dick had just plumped her pillow on the sofa (the sofa that pointed out from the glass wall that led to her balcony). Zatanna ran to him and curled up into him, Dick wrapping his arms around her.

Zatanna lay on the sofa, her duvet wrapped around her and her pillow under her head, an empty cup of hot chocolate on the floor. She was half asleep with Dick sitting on the opposite sofa while they waited for the headache tablet to dissolve in a glass of water.

_Fire burned around her as she ran through the demolished buildings. Zatanna looked around in horror._

_"We... should not... exist..." the voices said._

_Zatanna looked around at the shadowed figures in the buildings. Her fear burned through her hotter than the flames._

_"Who are you?!" Zatanna shouted "WHO ARE YOU?!"_

"Zatanna!" Dick exclaimed, shaking his true love's shoulders "Zatanna! C'mon, love, wake-up!"

Zatanna stared to the ceiling with wide, teary, eyes.

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHO ARE YOU?!" Zatanna shrieked, shivering.

"ZEE!" Dick shouted.

Zatanna blinked her terrified eyes and stared at her boyfriend's worried face. She suddenly flung her arm out and smashed the glass with the dissolving headache tablet in it.. The glass imbedded in the side of her hand and she looked to Dick.

"Dickie-bird... what's going on?" Zatanna asked, putting her hands on his shoulders as he helped her sit up.

"I'm not sure. It was like you were having a nightmare while awake," said Dick, kneeling beside her "Let me just get your med kit to bandage your hand,"

* * *

Zatanna cringed as Dick used some tweezers to remove the shards of glass from her hand. He dropped the glass shards into a plastic cup as he knelt beside her.

"I swear, Dick, it was real," said Zatanna "The fire, the buildings, the duplicates... I _know_ it was real..."

She cringed and whimpered slightly as Dick sprayed disinfect spray over the cuts. He hadn't said a thing since Zatanna had begun talking about her "dream".

"Zatanna... it was a nightmare," said Dick, seriously as he wrapped her hand with a bandage.

"No, it wasn't!" Zatanna exclaimed, pulling her bandaged hand away "It was real!"

"Zatanna... it was a dream," said Dick.

"No! No, it wasn't!" Zatanna exclaimed "IT WASN'T!"

Dick tried to comfort her but she began thrashing.

"IT WAS REAL! IT WAS REAL!" Zatanna shouted until her upstairs neighbour banged through the floor.


	4. Chapter 3

The Lone Hero: Dreams of the Magician

Chapter 3:

"ZEE! Calm down!" Dick said.

"NO! IT WAS REAL!" Zatanna shouted.

She got to her feet and ran across the room from him. Dick stood up and looked at her. Zatanna looked away from him and into space with horror.

"No..." she whispered "NO!" she shouted, curling up in the corner by her front door.

Dick watched her in confusion. Zatanna suddenly looked back at him.

"SEE! I TOLD YOU!" she shouted.

"Zatanna... I didn't see anything..." Dick said, gently.

"NO! NOOOOOO!" Zatanna shouted.

Zatanna stared at him before standing up and she walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him. Dick hugged her back as Zatanna began to cry.

"It's okay, Zatanna," said Dick, gently.

"The voices... there are voices in my head..." Zatanna whimpered "they won't stop screaming... it's all of our voices screaming... they're in trouble..."

Dick gently pushed her away and looked at her. She looked distant before she began screaming and clinging wads of her hair. She fell to her knees as her eyes darted about. Dick took his cellphone out of his pocket as he got to his knees beside her.

**"9-1-1, what is your emergency?" **the phone operator asked.

"Yes, I think my girlfriend's having a psychotic break,"

**"Sir, what is your and your girlfriend's names?"**

"Her name's Zatanna Zatara, I'm Dick Grayson," Dick said, desperately as Zatanna began rocking in a curled up ball "We're at 29th on 3rd in Apartment 7B,"

* * *

Dick sat in the waiting room for news on Zatanna. They had sedated her to treat her and find out what was going on in the Magician's head. His hands were clasped together and the worst situations went through his head.

"Zee, please be okay," Dick said "I can't live without you, love,"

"It's nice to see that the younger generation still have hearts," said an elderly woman sitting next to him.

"Thanks... I'm just a guy in love but my love's mental health is in trouble," he said.

"I'm sure it'll work out," said the elderly woman "Fate has a hand in these things,"

"_Fate _has never been kind to me or Zatanna before," Dick muttered.

Just then, Dinah walked up to him. Dick had called their friends and Artemis had called Dinah who used Ollie's influence to consult on Zatanna's psyche evaluation. She didn't look like she held good news.

"Dick," she said, worriedly.

"What is it, Dinah?" Dick asked "Please, be straight with me. You owe me that,"

Dinah sighed before speaking.

"From what we can tell," she said "Zatanna has schizophrenia but we want to keep her here for further study to have a definite diagnosis,"

* * *

Zatanna sat at the edge of the hospital bed wearing white trousers and a long-sleeved t-shirt, the long-term kind of hospital clothes. The only sound was of the hospital intercom and the muffled screams in her head. She was being pulled into the voices until the door was opened.

"Here she is," said the doctor.

"Thank you, Doctor," said Dick before entering and closing the door behind him.

Zatanna remained staring into space until Dick clicked his fingers in front of her. She looked at him with relieved joy.

"Dickie-bird!" Zatanna said, gently in relief.

She stood up and they hugged in relief.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Dick said.

"How am I okay? I'm schizophrenic," Zatanna said before sniffing and pulling back "I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore,"

"Zatanna..." Dick said, holding her closer "I've loved you since I was 13. The past 3 years of my life are the greatest years of my life. Why would I leave you just when you need me?"

Zatanna gasped in relief and hugged him tightly. Dick caressed her cheek and they kissed each other. When they pulled apart, Zatanna smiled with her eyes closed.

"That was one of the greatest kisses we've had... was it real?" Zatanna asked, opening her eyes.

"Yes, yes it was," said Dick, smiling reassuringly "Don't worry, Zee. I'll tell you what's real and what's not,"

Zatanna smiled at him and hugged him close to her with tears in her eyes. Dick hugged her back but worry was in his mind for his true love's sanity.


	5. Chapter 4

**If you have an idea for what could happen, please review! In fact, review even if you don't have an idea! Just review... just to prove this story is worth writing. Seriously, people loved The Lone Hero so why hasn't anyone reviewed? There will be action if that's the problem...**

**Zatanna: Yeah! I don't want this story discontinued with me still crazy!**

**Dick: Not that I wouldn't still love you.**

**Zatanna: Thanks, sweetheart, but I don't want to see dragons at night.**

* * *

The Lone Hero: Dreams of the Magician

Chapter 4:

_...2 weeks later..._

Zatanna and Dick headed up the stairs to her apartment. While she was waiting for Dick to open the door, she overheard a conversation between a neighbour and someone moving in.

"Who's that?"

"That's Zatanna Zatara, looks like they let her out of the nut house,"

"Nut house?"

"Girl's a schizophrenic,"

Zatanna felt ready to cry at the sound of it. Dick opened the door and got out of the way for her to enter first. Before entering, he glared at the nosey neighbours.

"Jerks!" he called to them before following Zatanna into her place.

* * *

Zatanna looked around her apartment with a frown. Dick walked up behind her and put his arm around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder with an indifferent look.

"I think I'll move to a place where no one knows I'm schizophrenic," she said.

"Good idea _but..." _Dick said "There's just one thing,"_  
_

Zatanna gave him a sceptical look. Then...

"SURPRISE!" all their friends shouted as they jumped out.

Zatanna smiled at them all with joy. She playfully punched Dick's arm as they all laughed.

"Welcome home, Zee!" Raquel said, hugging her.

"Welcome back," said Artemis as they crowded around her.

"You guys," Zatanna said, smiling "You're not weirded out that I'm schizophrenic?"

"M'gann's a Martian, Conner's a half-Kryptonian clone and I can break the speed of sound," said Wally "We're way past weird,"

And they all laughed.

* * *

"We got you presents for your homecoming," said M'gann.

They were all on the sofas that were positioned in an L shape to mark the living area of her apartment's front room. Dick had his arm around Zatanna's shoulders where they were snuggled up together.

"Thanks," said Zatanna.

"We bought them as couples because we, women, are the only ones who know you," said Raquel "This is from me and Kaldur,"

She handed over a black gift bag with pink tissue paper sticking out. Though not a girly-girl, Zatanna's favourite colour to wear with black was neon-pink. Zatanna plucked the tissue paper out and lifted out a [1]CD of classical music.

"You guys, these are my favourites," Zatanna said "It helps me relax and focus my powers,"

"We know," said Kaldur "I _legally _downloaded all your favourite songs and Raquel designed the album covers on the computer,"

"Thanks guys, I'll listen to it when I need to drown out the rest of the world's insults," said Zatanna, reaching over and placing the gift and the gift bag on the coffee table.

"Here's ours," said Artemis, passing a red gift box with a white ribbon over to her "I picked it out and Wally put his name on it,"

Zatanna undid the ribbon and lifted up the lid. Inside was a [2]tiny, ornate, box made from polished wood. It was so dainty she was scared to pick it up.

"Wow, Artemis, this is beautiful," said Zatanna, balancing it on her hand.

"There's a key on the back," said Dick.

Zatanna turned the golden key and the song from The Nutcracker played. She lifted the lid and saw tiny figurines of the Nutcracker and the female lead dancing. They turned to the music but the mechanism meant there was no room for jewellery or anything.

"It was made in the Victorian era, on the Titanic and survived World War 2," said Artemis "I'll give you the certificates of authenticity in the event you want to sell it or something,"

"Thanks, you guys," Zatanna said, gently putting it back in its box and placing it on the coffee table next to Raquel and Kaldur's.

They all smiled and Zatanna clapped her hands on her knees before drumming her feet on the wood floor.

"So, what's next?" she asked.

"Here," said M'gann, telekinetically passing a wrapped package to her.

Zatanna caught it and looked at the red wrapped rectangle decorated with white bunny faces. Appropriate because she was a stage magician. Zatanna tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a copy of [3]Jane Eyre.

"You guys really do know me!" Zatanna said with joy as she hugged the copy of Jane Eyre to her.

Everyone laughed with her and Dick pulled her into a loving embrace.

"We wanted to show you, despite what's happened lately, that we all still stand by you and won't hide that fact," said Dick, kissing the top of her head.

"With friends like you, if I have to be crazy, I'm glad I'm surrounded by the best company," Zatanna said.

"5 years of friendship can't be undone just by some hallucinations, Zee," said Raquel "Now, let's pull out the root beer and watch a rom-com!"

"Oh, no, Raquel! I ain't watching a rom-com to save the world!" Wally bickered.

"How 'bout a disaster movie?" Conner suggested.

"What's with you and the end of the world?" Artemis asked.

As their friends argued over what film, Dick and Zatanna went to get the root beer out of her fridge in the kitchen area by the door.

* * *

Zatanna took the month's prescription of antipsychotics and poured a glass of water to swallow it. Dick took out the root beer from the fridge and saw his girlfriend standing motionless as she stared at the pill.

"It'll be okay, Zee," he said "Me and the group of people who will probably decide on a superhero movie again are all behind you. You're not facing schizophrenia alone,"

Zatanna smiled at him, sighed and took her medicine.

"I love you," she said, gasping after gulping the water and pill down "I really would go insane if not for you,"

Dick hugged her and they settled into each other's arms. Zatanna rested her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed, a peaceful expression on her face.

_"__What?! Richard? Please, you can't leave me! I-I'm in love with you!" _Zatanna heard her own voice cry.

She lifted her head and looked around.

"Zatanna? What's wrong, love?" Dick asked.

Zatanna shaked her head with a smile.

"Nothing. My meds just haven't kicked in yet," she said.

* * *

**[1] Zatanna strikes me as the kind of person who would listen to classical. Also, Dr. Daniel Pierce on Perception (who is a schizophrenic) likes classical music.**

**[2] I also think Zatanna would appreciate the delicate things.**

**[3] Jane Eyre, a true classic. The type of book I think Zatanna would like.**

**All in all, Zatanna (age 19) strikes me as a non-sophisticated young woman who can appreciate the classic things in life.**

**Longest chapter yet! I wanted to end the gift exchange here.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you, ZRood for being the first reviewer! You rock!**

* * *

The Lone Hero: Dreams of the Magician

Chapter 5:

The group of friends watched Avengers Assemble for the billionth time together. Zatanna rested her head on Dick's shoulder as she felt herself falling asleep.

"You okay?" Dick asked, quietly and nudged her.

"I'm okay, just fallin' asleep..." she said, quietly "But... I don't want to tell everyone to leave,"

"Don't worry," said Dick "Hey, guys?" he addressed their friends "Zee's falling asleep so she's gonna crash," he looked back at his girlfriend "We'll all leave when the movie ends, 'kay?"

Zatanna nodded, her eyes getting heavier.

"Good to see she's still the sweet one in our friendship dynamic," said Wally but got a look from M'gann "Relax, M'gann, you're the innocent one,"

* * *

Zatanna slumped back in bed and wrapped her duvet around herself. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in moments.

_A 17-year-old Zatanna knelt beside a dead 17-year-old Dick. She cried over his body as her heart broke. There was a bat-a-rang imbedded in his heart._

_"No... why did you leave me? You promised never to leave me..." Zatanna cried._

_Batman walked up to her with another bat-a-rang in his hand. Zatanna, hot tears in her eyes, looked up at him with misery. That misery turned to anger and she lashed out. Her magic power shot out from her hand and blasted Batman across the ground._

_Zatanna looked back at Dick's body and broke down into tears once again._

_"Renegade... why did you leave me... I love you," she cried, burying her face in her hands._

XxX

_Zatanna looked at the erected gravestone with tears._

**_Richard John Grayson A.K.A Renegade, 2000-2018_**

_Zatanna covered her mouth as she ran back into the Rebellion's HQ._

Zatanna sat up in bed, screaming. Dick came running into her room in time to see her crying. He sat on the edge of the bed and Zatanna flung herself into his arms. She whimpered as he comfortingly hushed her.

"I know it wasn't real but... it was..." Zatanna cried "It was like I was reliving a memory,"

"It okay," said Dick "I promise you it'll be just fine,"

Zatanna smiled at him and leaned into him with relief.

"Thanks, love," she said "I'm glad I have you,"

"I love you too," Dick said, gently rubbing her arm "Everyone else has gone home, I was just cleaning up the root beer Wally spilt and the bottle Conner broke,"

Zatanna laughed before yawning. When she lay down again, Dick tucked her in.

"Richard... will you come over tomorrow morning?" she asked as if she was asking him out on a first date.

Dick laughed lightly before leaning over and kissing her forehead.

"How 'bout I come round at 8 and we go to your favourite coffee shop for breakfast?" he offered "Then you can drag me around New York doing whatever you want,"

Zatanna laughed and nodded before falling asleep again.

* * *

As Dick walked along the New York streets to the zeta-tube, the [1]Bat-frequency on his cellphone activated. He took it out of his pocket and answered while dashing into an alleyway.

"Nightwing," he answered.

**"Black Canary just informed me Zatanna has been released from the mental ward," **said Batman, no greeting as usual.

"Yes," Dick responded.

**"What's her condition? The League needs to know if she'll be available for duty,"**

"I don't think so, Bats," said Dick "Zee's still getting used to the idea of being schizophrenic and the times she _has _to take her meds would get in the way of the unpredictable hours of superheroics," he sighed "You better put her on sabbatical for the time being, Zatanna's still seeing and hearing things that aren't there,"

**"Understood," **Batman said **"And... Dick... you're a good man to stick by her like this. There are a lot of people who wouldn't,"**

"Am I hearing things or did you just [2]complement me?" Dick asked, smirking.

**"Batman out," **and he cut the communication.

Dick continued smirking as he walked out of the alley and in the direction of the zeta-tube.

* * *

**[1]What's more suspicious? A guy pressing a button in his ear or a guy talking on a phone? This is something Batman realized which is why he created the Bat-frequency.**

**[2]By which I mean, Batman doesn't complement. As Bruce Wayne he does, though.**


	7. Chapter 6

The Lone Hero: Dreams of the Magician

Chapter 6:

_...The next morning..._

Zatanna somewhat "dolled" herself up a bit to go out with her true love. She had paled slightly from being inside the mental ward for 2 weeks so she put some blush on to appear her natural colour. She put on some of her red lipstick and lavender eyeshadow. Zatanna had her hair curled so it corkscrewed down her back and she put on a yellow sundress and the black leather jacket she "borrowed" from Dick.

"Wow, you look beautiful,"

Zatanna turned around from her dresser where she was putting in some aquamarine earrings Dick gave her for her 19th birthday. Dick stood behind her and she ran up to him barefoot.

"I didn't want to get to dressed up but I wanted to look nice," she said, hugging him.

"You look beautiful," Dick repeated "C'mon, let's go get breakfast,"

"Good 'cause, afterwards, I wanna go to Coney Island," Zatanna said, happily "I thought that would be good for both of us considering I don't think you like holding my shopping bags,"

Dick laughed as Zatanna put on some simple white sandals where the strap over her toes was twisted in the middle. She picked up a white purse and put it over her shoulders. They took each other's hands and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

They sat across from each other in a booth in Zatanna's favourite coffee shop. Strange that she liked it there when she didn't drink coffee. Zatanna took a bite from her grilled cheese and smiled at the way Dick was smiling at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Ever since we met, you've never let looking ladylike stop you from enjoying the things you love," said Dick "No one looks sophisticated eating grilled cheese sandwiches and I've met woman who don't eat them because of it but you still do. One of the things I love about you is your sense of not caring what other people think,"

Zatanna smiled and laughed slightly. She reached over and took Dick's hand. They smiled at each other.

"I love you," they said in unison then laughed "Jinx!" they also said in unison "Double jinx! Triple jinx! Black magic jinx!"

They both began laughing hysterically.

* * *

The 2 of them walked towards the Ferris wheel on Coney Island with Zatanna holding Dick's arm. Zatanna had all but forgotten her schizophrenia. Dick wore his shades because, though not in Gotham City, he was still the adoptive son of a billionaire and that day was Zatanna's day.

Dick had his arm around her shoulder when they boarded the wheel. Zatanna rested her head on his shoulder as they began to go up.

"You're amazing," said Zatanna, looking at him with a smile.

"Thanks, love, I'm never letting you go," said Dick "And, if you want to leave me I'd fight for you. Not that you're a prize,"

Zatanna chuckled at his comment, took off his glasses and kissed him. There was a sudden thud and creak. They pulled away and Dick put his shades back on as there was another creak. People screamed and the Ferris wheel lurched to the side. They looked over the edge and saw the bolts in the middle of the wheel were coming loose.

**"Everyone remain still! The fire department is coming,"**

"Fire department?" Zatanna asked.

"They do have ladders," said Dick.

There was another thud and creak and some kids began squealing in fear. They turned around and saw a seat with 2 kids was coming apart.

"Dick!" Zatanna exclaimed.

"On it," he said.

Dick quite literally took a leap of faith and jumped into the wheel. No one noticed him because everyone was scared for the 2 girls. Dick held onto the pole of the Ferris wheel and began undoing the pole that was keeping them back. The 2 girls leaned away when the bar fell off.

"Take my hand!" Dick said to them.

One girl reached out and took his hand. Dick got the girl to cling to his back and he reached out for the other girl. The seat began to creak and suddenly dropped.

Zatanna's eyes widened as she watched.

"Etativel reh!" she recited.

Zatanna felt her magic _try _to take effect but it wouldn't extend past her being. The girl nearly fell to her death but Dick hooked onto one of the supporting bars with his feet and caught the back of her t-shirt.

* * *

When everyone was back on the ground, Zatanna stood still with her arms crossed while she was in thought. Dick finally found her in the crowd and they hugged. Zatanna was relieved and hugged him back.

"Nice going, hero, how has no one realized your ecret-say entity-iday?" she asked.

"There's one more thing," Dick said and they pulled away to look at each other with their arms around each other "When I returned the girls to their parents, they wanted to give me tickets to a play at their theatre tonight. Naturally, I said it was alright but then they said... guess what? It's your favourite musical,"

Zatanna smiled at him, feeling overjoyed.

"Wicked?!"

Dick held out the 2 tickets and Zatanna kissed him. The thought of her failed spell out of her mind... for now.


	8. Chapter 7

The Lone Hero: Dreams of the Magician

Chapter 7:

Dick and Zatanna walked back to her apartment later that night. Zatanna was happily murmuring Defying Gravity to herself. The 2 kissed each other goodnight before Dick walked away and Zatanna closed the door. It was when she was alone that she remembered her failed spell. There was only one thing to try...

...Shadowcrest.

Zatanna took an ornate golden key from the shelf above the coat hooks and walked towards the bathroom. Instead of going to the bathroom, she turned and unlocked the study that was appose to the bathroom. The plain white door turned into a large old-timey castle door. She grabbed the black iron loop door handle and pulled the door open to step inside.

* * *

When she did, her clothes turned from the peach blouse and jeans to a short-sleeved white dress that went down to her feet, a belt of gold with *amber orbs and a red velvet cloak with a gold clasp hung over her shoulders with the hood down. Previously, she wore an outfit that resembled her father's but she began looking at her mother's form of magic so altered her Homo Magi appearance.

The room she stepped into was a great library. The ceiling was so high it disappeared into inky blackness and the grand bookshelves held hundreds to thousands of books. There was wide spaces between the bookshelves.

Zatanna strode along to the fireplace that was burning brightly. She pulled a worn out green book, Things that can Impede Magical Abilities, from a bookshelf and sat in a large deep red chair. She opened the book and the worn pages flipped over to the category she wanted: Drugs and Medicines.

It took Zatanna a while to look through the entire list but found what she was looking for.

_**Hansen&Philips Antipsychotics:**_

_**Commonly used to treat schizophrenia. This drug can affect a Homo Magi' ability to cast an external spell. While you obtain the ability to affect yourself with your powers, you can not affect anything or anyone else.**_

Zatanna remembered this was the brand she had been prescribed. As long as she took them, she was barely a Homo Magi. Zatanna closed the book, rested her elbows on it, leaned over and cried into her hands. Without powers, what was she? There was one thing to describe her new state...

Human.

* * *

_...The next morning..._

Dick came to check on Zatanna the next morning, not to spend the day together because he was still training at the Blüdhaven Police Academy. He knocked but didn't get a "Be there in a minute!" or a "Let yourself in!" from Zatanna like usual. Fearing the worst, he used his key to enter. The front room seemed normal but, as he looked around, he saw the study door was in its Shadowcrest form. Dick walked over to it and pulled it open. Unlike Zatanna's, his clothes did not change because he wasn't a Homo Magi.

"Zatanna?!" Dick called to her across the library.

He walked straight forward and came up to her. She was asleep in her chair with dried tears on her cheeks. Dick leaned over and shook Zatanna's shoulder. She jumped awake and looked at Dick.

"Dickie-bird?" she yawned, stretching her arms above her head "What *yawn* time is it?"

"7:30 a.m.," said Dick, kneeling beside her "How long have you been in here?"

"Since I got home last night," said Zatanna "It's just..." she seemed nervous.

"Zee? Are you okay?" Dick asked.

"Dick... my antipsychotics are affecting my powers," the weakened Magician said "Sweetheart... what am I but a Homo Magi?"

"Zatanna, what are you talking about?" Dick asked, taking her hands for comfort.

"You'll probably disagree with me but..." Zatanna said, worriedly "I want to try going off my meds,"

"What?! Zatanna! That's truly insane!" Dick said, standing up with shock "Why would you say that?"

"Dick... magic is as natural to me as telepathy to a Martian... without it... what am I? _Who_ am I?!" Zatanna said, standing up to turn his face to hers.

Dick took her hands and clasped them together, looking at her with a pained expression.

"Your Zatanna Zatara, my girlfriend and true love, you're a Homo Magi but, without your powers, you're human," he said "Zatanna... are your powers so important to you that you'd keep them and lose your sanity? Or, are you willing to lose them and keep your sanity?"

Tears appeared in her eyes and she threw her arms around him. Dick wrapped his arms around her slender waist and hugged her back.

* * *

***Like the one Raven wears in Teen Titans.**


	9. Chapter 8

**ZRood! Thanks for reviewing every chapter!**

* * *

The Lone Hero: Dreams of the Magician

Chapter 8:

Dick and Zatanna looked into each other's eyes in Shadowcrest. They held each other tighter and kissed. They walked out of Shadowcrest, hand-in-hand, and Zatanna's clothes reverted back to what she had been wearing previously.

"I'm gonna start looking for a new place to live," she said "I want to start out fresh," Zatanna cupped Dick's cheek "with you,"

"You can always move to Blüdhaven," said Dick, holding her in his arms "There are vacancies all over the place,"

"It would be nice to be closer," said Zatanna.

They said goodbye to each other and Zatanna decided to have a look at apartments in both New York and Blüdhaven. But, first, she needed a shower and a change of clothes.

Zatanna decided against looking online and found an estate agent. She got dressed into a red long-sleeved v-neck t-shirt, black miniskirt, grey tights, black knee-high boots and her hair was in a low ponytail with 2 strands framing her face. Zatanna picked up her black leather bag with a golden buckle and diamond stitching. She exited her apartment and ignored the gossiping neighbours.

* * *

Zatanna sat in the estate agent's office as she waited for the agent to come. A man in a suit came rushing in with a jelly stain on his tie. He hastily sat in the office chair and straightened himself out.

"Hello... uh..." he rummaged through the papers on his desk "Miss... Zatara?"

"That's me," Zatanna responded "Zatanna Zatara,"

"Well... I'm Sean Fitzgerald," said the estate agent "So, you want to move house?"

"Yep,"

"Why?" Sean asked.

"Well... I'm going to be blunt with you," Zatanna said "A few weeks ago, I was diagnosed with schizophrenia. My neighbours aren't very pleased with it so I want to move to a place no one knows,"

Sean was silent for a second before taking a picture from the corner of his desk. He turned the picture to show Zatanna a picture of a younger Sean, about 20-years-old, and a girl about the age of 17.

"This is my sister, Lola," Sean said "She was diagnosed with schizophrenia a year after this picture was taken... we couldn't afford help and, now, she's homeless,"

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Fitzgerald," said Zatanna.

"So..." Sean took a breath "Where do you want to move?"

"I'm either moving to Blüdhaven to be closer to my boyfriend or finding another New York apartment," said Zatanna.

"Let's begin with New York then," said Sean "What are you looking for in a new home?"

"Well... bathroom, kitchen, living room, study and possibly an extra room," said Zatanna "The extra room is optional,"

Sean typed at his computer.

"Do you want to buy or rent?" he asked.

"Rent," Zatanna said "Not on 29th though, that's where I live now,"

"Alright then," said Sean, typing away.

* * *

With plans to return the next day to go house hunting, Zatanna left to go to a spa appointment she had with Karen Beecher. Though Karen wasn't apart of her usual group of friends, she was good to go to the spa with.

They met up at the entrance and went inside. Zatanna felt weird about getting the spa treatments where you only wear a towel with another person so they went to get their hair and nails done wearing a long white pyjama-like dresses.

Zatanna sat back in the chair as one lady did her nails and another fixed her split ends.

"So... how's your sweetheart?" Karen asked.

"Good," said Zatanna "He's sticking by me through all this and is helping me adjust to this,"

"Good, good," said Karen.

"How's Mal?" Zatanna asked "You 2 patched things up?"

"Yep," Karen said, smiling "In fact..."

"What?" Zatanna asked.

Karen smiled and looked at a ring that had gone unnoticed.

"He proposed!" she exclaimed "It's going to be wonderful... we'll get a house, have kids and grow old together,"

"You just voiced my dream for me and my man," said Zatanna, leaning back in her chair.

"Oh, so you _do _want to marry him?" Karen said, looking at her.

Zatanna blushed.

"Don't you _dare _tell anyone!" she insisted, looking at the red colour her nailed were painted.


	10. Chapter 9

The Lone Hero: Dreams of the Magician

Chapter 9:

Though she felt refreshed from her day out and upcoming fresh start, when Zatanna got back to her apartment, she fell to the floor with tears. The entire day, her powers had been diminishing and she was feeling drained. The world turned to tunnel vision and Zatanna's pulse raced. She crawled onto her feet and stumbled to the bathroom. Zatanna opened the medicine cabinet and took out her antipsychotics as well as the bottle in her purse. She unscrewed them and tipped the contents into the toilet. Knowing if she threw out the bottles, Dick would see no evidence of her taking her antipsychotics so she refilled them with harmless sugar pills.

"I'm sorry, Dickie-bird," Zatanna wept, curling up by the bathtub "Without my powers... I'm not me,"

* * *

_...The next morning..._

Zatanna woke-up after a hard night of nightmares. She sat up and jumped back at the sight of water filling her bedroom. Everything began floating and Zatanna held her breath, convinced it was real. She felt herself float into the air and she kicked her legs out. She began trying to swim to the top for air but felt a chain tied around her ankles and she was pulled down to the floor by a cement block.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Zatanna looked around her room to see it completely dry. What was that knocking though?

"Zatanna!" a man called from outside her apartment.

She got to her feet and pulled a worn-out cardigan over her white nightgown. She walked through the apartment, yawning, and opened her front door. Standing there was [1]John Constantine, her college buddy who may have a thing for her.

"Constantine? What are you doing here?" Zatanna asked, yawning.

"Uh? Carpool? You're meant to come back to classes today and... you forgot," he said.

Zatanna rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Sorry, I spaced," she apologized "Give me a minute to get dressed,"

"'Kay," said Constantine "Uh, Zatanna? I'm not getting a very strong magic buzz off you, what's wrong?"

Zatanna turned to walk away.

"My meds mess with my powers, a'right?" she said, bitterly.

* * *

Zatanna walked back out of her apartment wearing a black cup-sleeved t-shirt, violet jacket, black jeans and a JLA baseball cap with her ponytail threaded through the back.

"You okay?" Constantine asked as they walked down the stairs.

Zatanna adjusted her laptop case over her shoulder.

"Um, Constantine? My meds haven't quite taken affect yet so, uh, can you cover for my hallucinations?" she asked, nervously.

"Sure, Zatanna, I'd do... uh..." Constantine caught himself _"Stop it, John!" _he thought to himself _"She's already found her true love! There is no way Zatanna'd leave _Nightwing, _son of _Batman _and _Dark Prince_ of _Blüdhaven _for you,"_

"Thanks, Constantine," Zatanna said "I can always rely on you,"

"You're welcome," said Constantine as he opened the door to his car for her.

* * *

Zatanna sat in the back of her class so she wouldn't be asked any questions. She looked outside and saw a hallucination of both she and Dick when they were younger. Zatanna watched them running in fright of something. The hallucination of Dick turned around with the hallucination of Zatanna behind him and he pointed a gun at whatever was chasing them. The real Zatanna was about to get up for a better look but Constantine gave her a nudge and she drew her attention back to their teacher who was saying something about the ancient Aztecs.

"Class dismissed," he suddenly said.

Everyone started getting their bags and started leaving. As Zatanna was passing, their teacher stopped her.

"Zatanna? Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"What's going on [2]Doctor Thirteen?" Zatanna asked, hoping he hadn't noticed anything either.

"Nothing, I just wanted to thank you on the behalf of [3]Traci," Doctor Thirteen said "Her powers are much more under control, though she's having trouble speaking backwards,"

"That's alright," Zatanna said "I'm glad she hit it off with the Team,"

"Especially that Blue Beetle," said Doctor Thirteen "Traci wants to be a superhero now. She's considering going by the name Girl 13,"

"Good to hear her powers are under control now, urban magic isn't that stable," said Zatanna, holding her laptop case "And, uh, Doctor Thirteen? Tell Traci having someone to love is good for magic," and she walked out.

* * *

**[1]John Constantine is a magic guy from DC Comics. He had a relationship with Zatanna while she was apart of the Justice League Dark. This Constantine is 19-years-old and is yet to start a superhero career. He's also British.**

**THERE WILL BE NO ZATANNA/CONSTANTINE SHIPPING! CHALANT FOREVER!**

**[2]Doctor Terrence Thirteen is a guy Zatanna has also had a relationship with in DC Comics. He's sceptical of magic though his daughter is a Homo Magi. He has a secret identity, Doctor 13. Here, he is a college professor.**

**THERE WILL BE NO ZATANNA/DOCTOR 13 SHIPPING! CHALANT FOREVER!**

**[3]Traci Thirteen is Doctor 13's daughter. In the comics, she's in a relationship with Jaime Reyes. Here, she is 16-years-old and met Zatanna when her urban magic went out of control and is now Zatanna's kind-of potégé.**

**P.S: The way Constantine talks is accurate for a British person because I, myself, am a British person!**


	11. Chapter 10

The Lone Hero: Dreams of the Magician

Chapter 10:

Zatanna stumbled through the halls of NYU as her head spun with the voices screaming in her mind. She pushed the door to the girls' bathroom and passed the girls who were applying lipstick. Zatanna turned on the water and splashed the water in her face. The other women looked at her with either concern or rich-person's disgust.

"Uh? Are you okay?" one of them asked, putting her hand on Zatanna's shoulder.

Zatanna jumped and stared at them.

"I-I'm f-f-fine..." she stammered.

Zatanna tried to walk past them but she fell to her knees as her migraine worsened. She curled up and began to cry and scream in pain. The other women in the bathroom went to her side as Zatanna fell back. One of them caught her so she didn't fall to the ground.

"What do we do?!"

Zatanna pushed herself away and ran from them.

* * *

She ran out the bathroom and collided with Constantine.

"Zatanna? What's wrong?" Constantine asked.

Zatanna hastily grabbed her things and took off running. But she had left her pill bottle and phone. Constantine saw her pill bottle. He opened it and took a sniff.

"Sugar pills?"

* * *

Zatanna ran out of college and into the city. All she saw were scenes of horror and destruction. People stared at her as Zatanna dashed through the city. She didn't even wait for traffic to stop as she ran.

_"Someone help me! I can't- my mind- HELP!" _Zatanna mentally screamed.

She found her way to Central Park and stumbled into the most remote and unknown part of it. The mental strain on her mind caused Zatanna's powers to build up with no where to go. Zatanna collapsed by the pond and looked at her reflection. It was of a scared 14-year-old girl.

Seeing her past self, Zatanna was thrown back against a tree and_everything _came flooding back to her. By everything... quite literally... EVERYTHING!

_New-Year's_

_The Light_

_The mind-controlled Justice League_

_The Rebellion_

_The death of her friends_

_Renegade_

_Zanna_

_Magic Mistress_

_Time-travelling_

_...saving the world._

Zatanna got to her feet and smiled with relief.

"I-I'm not crazy!" she laughed "The timelines... Zanna, Magic Mistress, the original 14-year-old me... heh... it's all there..."

Zatanna's smile dropped as the pain of those situations returned to her. She dropped to the ground, curled up and she wept.

"It's too much... too much..." Zatanna cried.

* * *

Constantine waited outside of Zatanna's apartment building, sitting on the front steps. He waited for her superhero friends to show up. Zatanna's pill bottle was filled with sugar pills so it was obvious she hadn't been taking her antipsychotics.

"Constantine?" Dick, shades on so he was recognized as Nightwing, said.

Constantine looked up and saw Zatanna's friends there.

"There you guys are," said Constantine.

"Where's Zatanna?" Nightwing asked, the tone in his voice scaring Constantine.

"I-I-I d-don't kn-know," he stammered "She ran off and no one's seen her since and her pill bottle filled with sugar pills,"

He tossed the bottle to Nightwing, who unscrewed the lid and checked the contents.

"Got an idea of how to find her? You can't pinpoint her GPS if Constantine has her phone," said Wally "Hey, Constantine, you're a Homo Magi? Can you track her power signature or something?"

"Do you know anything about magic? Zatanna's powers are unstable and I don't have the means to track her," said Constantine "I'd need to know urban magic,"

"Zatanna's protégé, Traci 13, knows urban magic," said Nightwing "She lives at Doomsbury Mansion with her dad. C'mon,"

* * *

Doomsbury Mansion was at the outskirts of New York City on its own estate. They entered and were greeted by a girl with Asian features wearing jeans, a white t-shirt and a white football jersey on top sliding down the banister.

"S'up, superheroes?" she asked.

"Traci, Zatanna's missing. Can you use urban magic to track her?" Nightwing asked.

"Sure, I can," Traci said "C'mon, I'll get what I need to find her from the Basement,"

_"Basement?"_ everyone wondered.

* * *

Traci led them down the stairs to the basement. She opened a fuse box outside the door and she inserted a key into a keyhole. The door shifted from a metal door to elevator doors. They pinged and opened up for them to enter.

When the doors opened it revealed a neon-pink room, black carpeted floor with shelving going across 2 walls and a pile of books on one side, a TV mounted on the wall and a sofa across from it.

"Where are we?" Raquel asked.

"This is the Basement!" Traci said "It's an interdimensional room where I can store my mystic objects for urban magic. Zatanna has Shadowcrest and I've got the Basement,"

Traci walked in and took, what looked like, an iPhone from her shelf. She turned it on and tapped at it.

"What's that for?" Constantine asked.

"Urban magic requires objects to go along with spells," Traci said "This is for tracking. Zatanna taught me how to combine urban magic and backwards magic so," she held the iPhone between her hands and held it in front of her face and opened her eyes "Kcart annataZ arataZ!" she said with her eyes glowing blue.

The iPhone bleeped and Traci handed it to Nightwing.

"That's Zatanna's location," she said "Courtesy of Girl 13!"

"Thanks, Traci," said Nightwing "Zee's in Central Park, let's go!" and they all turned to leave.

"Hey!" Traci said "I wanna come too!" and she ran after them.


	12. Chapter 11

The Lone Hero: Dreams of the Magician

Chapter 11:

Zatanna's magical build up was pushing her to the brink of insanity. The mystic energy was so great that even the Lords of Order and Chaos could feel it. Klarion the Witch Boy came out of one of his portals. Teekl jumped from his arms and meowed beside Zatanna. Zatanna looked up and stumbled back, away from Klarion.

"Hello, Zatanna," said Klarion.

"Get away from me!" Zatanna yelled.

"Tut tut tut, Zatanna," said Klarion "Your mind is... so deranged. Your sanity is being pushed to the limits and back again,"

"Get away!" she shouted.

A blast of yellow energy shot out of the ground but passed right through the Witch Boy. Teekl meowed and walked up to her along side its master.

"You want your sanity? Do you? Zatanna?" Klarion asked.

Zatanna whimpered as she curled up.

"I can give you back your powers _and _your sanity," he continued.

Zatanna looked at him.

"H-How?"

Klarion smirked, he had her where he wanted her.

"It's simple," the Witch Boy said "All you have to do..." he smiled "is pledge yourself to me,"

Zatanna cowered from him but her mind was considering it.

* * *

Zatanna's friends ran through the trees of Central Park to find her. Traci's tracker was going crazy from Zatanna's magical build-up. They pushed through the leaves and bushes to find their friend.

* * *

"All the thoughts of your alternate selves," said Klarion "I can make it bearable,"

Zatanna put her hands to her head to try to block him out. The temptation was so great, she began to act on it.

As Klarion spoke, the other versions of Zatanna began resurfacing in her mind. The true Zatanna began falling into her own subconscious in a way that caused her to lose control of herself but still see through her eyes.

"Come, Zatanna, if you want to be sane then I'm your only option," said Klarion, extending his hand.

Zatanna began reaching out to him when her friends made it to the pond.

"Zatanna!" Nightwing exclaimed.

"Love?" Zatanna questioned, looking at him.

Klarion reached out and took Zatanna's hand. Red ribbons of light wrapped around her arm and Zatanna lost consciousness.

"Let her go, Klarion!" Nightwing threatened.

Klarion just smirked at him with satisfaction.

"Too late, lover boy," said Klarion "She's mine now," Teekl grew into its monstrous form and Zatanna was put on its back "Don't worry, Nightwing, from all the murderous versions of her going through her head there's one thing that can't be changed... she loves you,"

Nightwing pulled out his escrima sticks. Klarion jumped back and a portal opened up and swallowed Klarion, Teekl and Zatanna. Traci tapped at her tracker.

"I've lost her signal,"

"No..." said Nightwing "we've lost _her_,"

* * *

Everyone moved with obvious disappointment as they went to the Watchtower to report Zatanna was captured by Klarion. The Team instantly pulled Traci away from the adults and to add to it, that was the first time Constantine had been at the Watchtower.

"Traci, what's going on?" Cassie asked "What's with the depressed mood?"

"I-It's Zatanna," Traci said "She's been captured by Klarion,"

Everyone gasped. Though they thought of Klarion as a spoiled brat, they knew he was dangerous.

* * *

Zatanna looked around in the darkness. She looked up at Klarion with tears.

"You said you'd cure me!" Zatanna shouted.

"I will," said Klarion "At the price of your purity and goodness,"

Klarion put a black choker with red gems around Zatanna's neck and the red ribbons of chaotic energy started wrapping around her being. She felt herself slip away from herself and her mind find a state of balance...

"You're going to need a new name," said Klarion "Zatanna the Witch Girl? No, no... Wizardress? No... I know! Enchantress,"

Zatanna looked up at him with glowing red eyes.

* * *

***sings show tune style* CLIFFHANGER! **

**Zatanna being under control of Klarion comes to you by Son of Batman, the first _decent _animated appearance of Damian Wayne. The fact he had the voice of someone his age makes him adorable! The murderous Damian Wayne suffers from the Curse of Cuteness XD**


	13. Chapter 12

The Lone Hero: Dreams of the Magician

Chapter 12:

Dick walked back into his Blüdhaven apartment. He closed the curtains in his front room window and collapsed against the wall. The orange glow of the street light shone through the curtains and dimly lit the room. Dick leaned his elbows on his knees and rested his head in his hands. Tears formed in his eyes as he thought of his true love captured by her worst enemy.

The thought of Zatanna filled his mind. The smell of her strawberry shampoo, the glow of her skin in the Sun, the feel of her in his arms and the sound of her angelic voice. One of his favourite things though was Zatanna's tendency to "borrow" his jackets.

"I'll find you, Zatanna," Dick said "And I'll free you!"

* * *

_...1 month later..._

A black-clad woman walked up to a display case in the Gotham City Museum of History. She wore a black bodysuit with a black cloak with a dark red interior with the hood up, black shoes with wedge heels made to absorb the pressure of running and a black choker with red gems. Around her torso was dark red straps that supported something behind her back and elbow-high dark red gloves. She was about to put her hand on the display case when a bat-a-rang flew down and nearly hit her hand.

Batman and Robin looked down at her. The mystery woman looked up at them but the upper half of her face was obscured by her hood.

"We don't take kindly to those who steal," said Robin.

The woman pulled 2 katana swords out from behind her and took a fighting stance. She stabbed one sword into the display case and smashed it. She grabbed the large ruby from the case and put it in a pouch on her hip. The pouch was too small but the gem somehow fit without changing the size of the bag.

"They never listen," said Robin.

The Dynamic Duo leapt into action as the mystery woman ran. They landed in front of her and, for a split second, they were all still. Robin swung his bo staff and it was met by the woman's swords. Their "crossed swords" pushed harshly against each other. Batman came at her from the side and the mystery woman flung one sword out to try and hit him with the hilt. Robin's bo staff slid past her other katana and hit her in the face.

The woman stumbled back and reasserted her position. The Dynamic Duo began throwing bat-a-rangs but she spun her swords so fast they were cut in half. Robin threw a lucky bird-a-rang and, when it was cut in half long ways, one half cut her cheek. The woman put her hand to her cheek and looked at the blood on the tips of her fingers from the cut. She growled and attacked.

Robin took his bo staff back out but the woman hit her katana against it so close to his fingers, he dropped it and the shock stunned him. She sliced her other sword in Batman's direction but the Dark Knight jumped up and threw flash pellets at her. The sparking explosions disoriented the mystery woman enough for Batman to round-house kick her across the museum's marble floor.

As the woman leaned up on her arms, her hood fell off. Batman threw a bolo at her and she was tied up while the ends of the bolo imbedded in the wall. The Dynamic Duo walked up to her. The mystery woman's raven-hair was fallen in her face to hide her identity.

"So... you is this?" Robin asked.

The woman looked up and they were both shocked...

...it was Zatanna!

"My name's Enchantress!" she insisted, her eyes gleaming red.

* * *

**DUN! DUN! DUUUUUUN! **

**So, should I end this story here and do a sequel or continue this? Go to my profile and vote on my poll. If no one votes I'll default to doing a sequel.**

**Zatanna using swords comes to from Damian Wayne in Son of Batman.**


	14. Epilogue

The Lone Hero: Dreams of the Magician

Epilogue:

Dick sat at the kitchen counter as he ate his cornflakes. He looked at a picture of him and Zatanna that was framed on the side. It was taken a few months after they had started dating. Zatanna had her arms around his neck with her head on his shoulder while she looked at the camera while Dick had his arm around her shoulders. In the corner of the picture it said: D+Z4E. It stood for: Dick and Zatanna forever.

Dick had been searching a month for her. Traci was trying to locate her by urban magic while Constantine was looking around the magical subculture. Klarion seemed to have disappeared completely with Zatanna.

There was a blip from the Bat-frequency and Dick answered his phone.

"Nightwing," he answered.

**"Come to the Batcave, now," **Batman said.

"Why?" Dick asked.

**"We've found Zatanna,"**

* * *

**And so, there shall be a sequel! I've got no idea what to call it. Stay tuned for more :)**

**Btw, the prologue of the sequel will be the exact same as this epilogue.**


	15. Trilogy

**The trilogy has been published. It's called:**

**The Lone Hero: Return of Zatanna**

**Go read!**


End file.
